


Checkmate

by afreerobin



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The SpongeBob Musical - Various/Anthony & Coulton/Jarrow
Genre: 2020 says screw cringe culture write spongebob fics, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Multi, but no promises, i planned this whole plot out in one night lets goooooooooooooo, shout out to alya for giving me the idea, this will be probably three chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afreerobin/pseuds/afreerobin
Summary: Together Patrick and Sandy can do anything. Including, insight a coup against the cold King Sheldon, who rose to power ten years ago.Prince Robert, hidden away since the death of his parents, is the perfect person to help them. Even if he doesn't know it yet.
Relationships: Sandy Cheeks/SpongeBob SquarePants/Patrick Star
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	1. Unfortunate Delima

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Triceratops_the_dino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triceratops_the_dino/gifts).



It's not that Patrick thinks hes got it that rough. He's by no means rich, nor did he get much schooling growing up, but he ends up with food on the table most nights. That's more than he can say for most of his neighbors.

The ones with children, and elderly, who require more attention than a guy like Pat, who's all on his own needs.

Well, not exactly on his own. Sandy might not live with him, but she stops by every few days to drag him to some sort of gathering he never paid much attention too. Something about the Kingdom, a safe place to speak out against King Sheldon and Queen Karen without fear of imprisonment and backlash.

Patrick gets that at least. He's not much to talk about who he does and doesn't hate, but even a guy like him can see how corrupt things have been for the past few years.

''I'm tellin' y'all!'' Sandy insists, going on a rattle that Patrick could listen to for ages. ''After the last rise in taxes, King Sheldon is _this_ close to drivin' the people towards a coup! We need to use this!''

Eugene, an older man who's restaurant they used for these gatherings makes a noise in the back of his throat. He's a crabby guy, with a harsh vendetta against the King that went above and beyond most. The glass he's cleaning gets set aside, and lips curl as he turns to Sandy.

''I ain't sayin' you're wrong lass, but the four of us ain't got the manpower to go against the royal family.''

''Yeah,'' intoned Edward, the said fourth member of their little group. He spoke only just more than Patrick did, and it was usually to shoot down any ideas Sandy had. ''What makes you think we can do anything?''

Sandy grinned, a touch feral and electricity ran down Patrick's spine. She produced a set of fine papers from the satchel at her side and tossed them on the table before the other three. Eugene and Edward bent their heads to look at it, but Patrick only had eyes for her.

''Are those-?''

''Work papers for the castle?'' Sandy finished, absolutely gleefully. ''Yes sir! Certified to boot!''

''How?'' Asked Edward, while Eugene just continued to gape. Probably running the numbers for how much these papers cost, if Patrick had any idea.

Sandy, still smug and righteously so, crossed her legs. ''I found the printin' press the castle uses. After that it was just a matter of copin' the wax presses they put on those offical documents.''

Thoroughly curious now, and wanting to ride the high of Sandy's joy, Patrick finally spoke up. ''How'd you get that?''

She softend a bit in her gloating at his question. Another bundle was pulled from her side, and she waved it in the air as answer.

Patrick's eyes widened, and he was soon followed suit by Edward and Eugene. In her calloused hands was an envelope of royal purple, golden emblem of an eye stamped in wax on the side. How someone like Sandy, a commoner by all means got ahold of such an important looking document was beyond them all.

''Invitation to Prince Robert's twenty first birthday.'' She explained. ''He's set to inherit the throne during it next month. Again.'

Eugene whistled, an appropriate response. Prince Robert hadn't been seen for ten years now, hidden away from the public after the untimely death of his parents, King Harold and Queen Margaret. Patrick was about thirteen at the time. He can remember brief shots of the royal family as a boy. They had been a cheery trio, who cared deeply about their people. Prince Robert, if Patrick recalled correctly, had been often referred to as The Light of The Kingdom.

When his parents died in a carriage crash Prince Robert had been too young to take the crown. The responsibility had been passed down to the Royal adviser Sheldon, set to rule until Prince Robert turned sixteen.

Except, when the day did come, and a joyous one it was, for the people did love their Prince, a declaration had been announced. Due to the weak constitution of Prince Robert his coronation had been delayed a year. The people were woeful, as King Sheldon had proved to be cruel and unjust, but nothing could be done. So, they waited.

And waited. And waited some more.

By the eve of Prince Robert's nineteenth year most had all but given up hope on the boy rising to power. Each birthday another excuse would be given, allowing the cold King Sheldon to rule a year longer.

To hear that Prince Robert would be taking power next month was a hard sell to the whole of the kingdom.

Edward scoffed, but they all knew him well enough to see his pushed back intrested. ''Puh- _lease._ King Sheldon will offer some other flimsy excuse and keep control of the crown.''

''That's just the thing!'' Sandy said with a finger jab. ''If Patrick and I get in we'll get first hand knowledge of the goin's on with the King. If we get proof he's lyin' about why Prince Robert hasn't claimed the crown, we can bring it forth to the people. We _can_ take him down.''

Patrick, who feels like he should be rather alarmed that Sandy said, '' _Patrick and I,''_ isn't actually that shocked. In fact, he's flattered she's chosen him to be her partner in crime.

''Risky.'' Tutted Eugene, torn between his hatred of the king and his parental instincts towards Sandy and Patrick. ''If you get caught the King ain't gonna be forgivin'.''

''You'll thrown in jail.'' Added Edward. ''At best. At worst...''

He didn't finish the sentence. Didn't need too. Sandy was more than aware of the danger ahead. How her mother would scold her if she knew what was happening. But she couldn't just sit by and watch this kingdom run itself into the ground because of a corrupt ruler. Wasn't that kinda gal.

''I know. Believe me. But I am _done_ seein' people suffer because of harsh taxes and dumb laws. If I can do somethin' about it, I will.''

Patrick, as usual, found himself amazed. Sandy wasn't even born native to their kingdom, moving her a mere three years ago. Hadn't even gotten a chance to see the prior King and Queen in all their glory. No one else would be as passionate as her.

Maybe that's why instead of wanting to hide under a rock at the sheer audacity of the plan, Patrick wanted to help her.

''I'm on your side.'' He said, elbowing her and earning a real and true smile for his efforts.

''I was hopin' you'd say that Pat. Eugene, Edward? I ain't asking y'all to follow us into the fray, but we could sure use some help.''

Eugene sighed, and Patrick knew they got him. ''Alright. But only because I hate that high and mighty King. And I want my Pearl to grow up in a kingdom where she ain't gotta fear starvation.''

''How about you Ed?'' Patrick asked, going to nudge older man. Edward side stepped his attempt and glared. Still, what a softie.

''Only because you three would be in over your heads without me.'' He snapped. ''Someone needs to be the mastermind.''

It was Sandy. They all knew it, but if that's what Edward needed to believe none of them were about to blow his bubble.

''Buckle up boys.'' Sandy said. ''Here's the plan.''

\---

The planned ended up with Patrick wearing some stuffy outfit, fancy satin lapels and a colorful golden vest. It likely cost more money than he'd ever see in a life time. 

Wasn't much his style either, but Sandy had said he looked handsome, and that was something he hadn't heard much in his life. So, maybe it wasn't that bad.

Sandy, as the subterfuge required of her role was much more downplayed, glowed in her new outfit. A set of study chainmail sat beneath her shirt, with knee high boots and the emblem of the kingdoms knights on a sash round her chest. Very much the picture of squire that she would be claiming to be.

Patrick, on the other hand, looked refined as the castles newest handmaid. He wondered as well just where Sandy had gotten all these expensive looking fabrics, but he knew better to ask.

Sandy had explained with the upcoming celebration for Prince Robert's supposed coronation, that a great surplus of new hires would be filtering in and out of the castle. With their forged documents, and the official stamp of the kingdom, no one would even bat an eye at their entrance. Long as they kept up appearances whenever a prying eye appeared, nothing would go wrong.

Eugene instilled special instructions for them to avoid the King and Queen as well. They were, unfortunately, smart as they were cruel. Queen Karen especially, who was known to have a special knack for technology and science. Quite like the evil version of Sandy.

The two of them were sent off with the warmest goodbye Eugene and Edward could muster, and just a short six days after Sandy brought forth her plan, they found themselves right outside the castle.

It had been Prince Robert's sixth birthday the last time Patrick had been this close. There was no obvious difference from his childhood memories of the place, but it did seem colder. The gold banners looked dull, and a few had even been replaced with the dark purples and greens the new King and Queen often wore.

Patrick thought Sandy looked good in purple, but this was too much. She stood next to him, just a touch shorter, and took his hand. It was now or never.

''Ready?'' She asked.

''As I'll ever be.''

''Took the words outta my mouth Patrick. We got this.''

He squeezed her hand. Even the impossible seemed possible with Sandy looking at him like that. The moment passed quicker than he would of liked, and then Sandy was slipping away to be ahead of them. While it wouldn't exactly be off kilter for their covers to know each other, they had decided it would be better to play it safe and remain strangers.

As Sandy would be working under the royal guard she entered first, with Patrick being ushered towards the kitchen a while later. William Fantson, an equally smug and extravagant man introduced himself as the royal adviser, and therefore in charge of all of the castles staff. 

Patrick did not like him. In a way he reminded him of Edward, if only in the worst ways. Edward had kindness behind his sour attitude. William had not even an ounce of compassion in him, and proved it in the way he sneered down at Patrick.

''Rick Starr?''

He bristled, but hackles didn't raise. Nobles often looked down at people like him, so this was no different.

''Patrick, actually.''

William made no effort to hide the roll of his eyes. He check off what was likely Patrick's name (and yet he still got it wrong), and gestured off towards the left.

'' _What,_ ever.'' A bundle of sheets were shoved into his hands by a sympathetic looking maid. ''Every bedroom in the right wing needs its bedding changed. That'll be thirteen rooms. Can you handle that?''

Patrick could handle a lot of things, including wiping that self-satisfied grin off William's face. Instead he ducked his head and shuffled off, deciding it would be better to say nothing at all.

Very quickly Patrick found himself alone. The right wing was by no means dirty, obviously dusted and tidied up, but it looked unlived in. Like a portrait, still and unyieldingly proper. 

It was actually sort of sad. To think a whole wing of the castle went unused for so long. Especially when Patrick knew it was large enough to house nearly all the people who suffered in the cold just outside gates.

Well, he might as well get started. Cleaning after royalty wasn't the ideal way to spend his evening, but it was a start to gathering the information he needed. How, he wasn't sure, but Sandy told him to keep an ear and eye out, so that's what he planned to do.

Changing the bedding in the first room took him a few tries, especially since Patrick never did it for his own bed. But eventually it looked nice enough to pass as a job well done. Gathering the dirty sheets in the cart he found outside, Patrick resigned himself for a busy few hours.

Sandy found him three rooms in. Her hair was a bit wild, eyes wide but a grin on her face. ''Patrick!'' She called, and he was so focused on fluffing a pillow that he nearly jumped from his skin.

''Sandy!'' He sat heavily on the fine bed. ''Warn a guy next time!''

''Sorry Pat!'' The spark in her eyes told Patrick she wasn't sorry even a bit, but he found that it wasn't such a big deal. Especially when she looked so elated.

''Things are goin' great!'' She continued, and joined him at his side. ''I've talked to some of the other squires, and a few of the knights. Patrick if I gain their trust we'll have knights on our side!''

Try as he might, Patrick quickly matched her enthusiasm. Not that he doubted her, or the plan, but he wasn't smart enough to be as optimistic as she was. But if Sandy said things were working out, there was no other logical option but to believe her.

''Say, Pat.'' She nudged him. ''How are things goin' for you?''

''Uh..'' Patrick shrugged a shoulder. ''The royal adviser is a piece of work. He sent me here to clean the beddings of the right wing. So, not learning much.''

''Aw, don't look so glum. I'll help ya!''

''It won't be suspicious if you're away for so long?''

Sandy scoffed, stood, and tugged him off of the bed. He went with her easily. ''Naw. I got night patrol duty. It's still mornin'. I got time to kill.''

And if that wasn't sweet, and so like Sandy. He bumped her with his belly, a token of affection, and they got to work. It went about five times faster with Sandy helping him, even if she wasn't the poster child for keeping things neat either. Patrick could recall the stacks upon stacks of clutter in her laboratory.

It was opening the door to the tenth room, in the middle of a good natured debate on what exactly had crawled up Edward and died, when they finally saw another living soul. The bed sheets were torn from the mattress, hung across a set of polished chairs. Underneath, sitting with his legs crossed and back to them, was a young man.

First impressions, Patrick didn't think much. He could see a mop of auburn hair, turning slight umber at the curles. The stanger turned, eyes a striking blue open in clear suprise. He was pale too, almost frightfully so, and the freckles across his face stood out like a cluster of stars.

''Woah!'' He called, and scampered to his feet before either of them had a chance to react. And, was that a cat wrapped around his shoulders? ''I've never seen you two before! Are you new to the castle?''

''Y-yeah...'' Sandy appeared confused as Patrick felt. Up until now the right wing had been empty and barren. ''Who are you?''

''Oh! Yeah, sorry. I'm Bobby!''

Bobby?

_Bobby._

Something flipped in Patrick's mind. Who he once thought was a stranger was suddenly very familiar. The Prince had been ten the last time Patrick had seen him, and even then it had been at the distance required of royalty. Prince Robert, or Bobby, as he happily introduced himself, looked grown, sort of sunken, but was clearly the same boy who had been hidden away for a decade now.

He slapped Sandy's arm in a flurry, lowering his head in a half bow. ''Your majesty, we apologize. We had no idea this room was occupied.''

''Majesty?'' Echoed Sandy.

Robert- er, Bobby, actually began to look uncomfortable. He shuffled his feet and lead the cat from his shoulders, which meowed in indignation. Bobby pat the little beast on its bald head.

''You don't have to do that. Call me Bobby, please. And don't bow. We're all friends here, aren't we?''

Honeslty, Patrick wasn't sure what he was expecting. The Prince had been a beloved figure some years ago, and even he had been caught up in the shine. But now, Prince Robert had grown to be a forgettable piece of history. No one in the kingdom could truly bring themselves to hold him in ill will, hatred for the King and Queen only, but there were the odd murmurs among the people of disappointment in how the Prince never once stood up for them.

But he did look pale. Either he truly hadn't seen much of the sun these last ten years, or he really was as sick as King Sheldon often claimed.

Sandy still looked shocked, so Patrick took charge once more. ''Alright, Bobby it is. I'm Patrick, and this is Sandy. We started work at the castle today.''

'' _Oh~!''_ Delighted once more Bobby clapped his hands together, and jumped up and down in place like some sort of adorable little puppy. ''I haven't seen anyone new in ages! This is amazing! Oh! Are you cleaning the rooms in this wing?''

''Ye-''

''I'll help!'' He tugged at the remains of his makeshift fort, toppling the chairs over. Patrick got another good look at him, once more suprised. Bobby didn't dress like he expected a prince to. The clothes were nice, of course, better than most of the common folk, but it didn't exactly scream royal. His trousers were brown, almost too big for his waist, and his yellow shirt stood untucked. One strand of his suspenders hung limp at his side. It was artfully scruffy.

Bobby folded the sheet quick as a blink, and it was neater than anything Patrick or Sandy had managed in the last nine rooms. He set it aside, and went about adding a fresh set to the bed. It was half was done by the time Patrick and Sandy realized they should probably do something.

They hurried to help, unable to think of anything else to do in the moment. Bobby kept himself bright, asking all sort of questions as they finished up.

''So, you two are from town?''

''Yeah.'' Sandy eyed him, not quite distrustful, but very curious.

''That's cool! I haven't seen the town for years now. I wish I could again. Hopefully King Sheldon will allow it for my birthday this year.''

''That's- really? The King doesn't allow it?''

''Nope.'' Bobby followed them to the next room, still cheerful despite the sorrow Patrick could almost detect. ''I'm not ready. He says I'm too childish to rule. But it's okay! I'm sure I'll be ready soon!''

''Wow. Hey, excuse us for one moment Bobby.''

At Bobby's nod Sandy grabbed Patrick by the arm, lugging him out into the empty corridor. She pulled his head close to hers, whispering as soon as the door shut.

''This is amazing! He's practically an open book! We can get so much information by befriending the prince.''

''Uh..'' Patrick look back at the door like he could see Bobby through it. Sandy was right. Very right. If it was anyone else he'd agree without question. But, it felt _off._ A nasty taste in his mouth at using someone so overwhelmingly kind for information. Bobby looked desperate for a friend, and the part of Patrick that still loved what the royal family used to be ached terribly just thinking about it.

''I dunno Sandy. It doesn't look like he's left this wing in the past ten years. How much can he know about what the King is doing?''

''Well, what can it hurt!'' She countered. ''Sides, King Sheldon is stoppin' him from talkin' the crown. We find out why, and we're helpin' Bobby.''

It wasn't far, because Sandy knew Patrick could never beat her in a feat of logic. He groaned, and she grinned. Why could he never say no to her?

''Alright. Maybe I can talk to him more tonight while you're on patrol.''

''That's the spirit Pat!'' She pressed against his side in a half hug, and the rest of the reservations melted away. ''Now, let's finish cleanin' up, yeah?''

They walked back in, and Bobby was _done._ The room was as spotless as could be, with the shining Prince observing his handiwork with glee.

''What?'' He said, looking at their reaction. ''I like cleaning!''

Sandy laughed, her gaze softening for the first time around Bobby. ''You're a strange little Prince, aren't you?''

''Yup! Now, two more rooms left. Let's go!''

He charged past them, whooping like he was having the time of his life. It almost seemed unbefitting of a Prince to be so excited at the prospect of cleaning. Something, easy to miss, was off about Bobby.

And Patrick might not know him, nor owe him anything, but he ached to figured it out.


	2. Subterfuge and Pillow Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and Sandy learn more about Bobby.

Bobby, as it turned out, ended up being better at cleaning than Sandy and Patrick combined. He would dust areas they wouldn't even think to look for, and arranged the pillows and sheets in a perfectly symmetrical way. Their looks of surprise must not of been as secret as they hoped, as Bobby flushed pink at the end of their last room.

''Cleaning is calming.'' He offered in explanation, despite neither actually asking what they were dying too. ''The right wing goes mostly unused by anyone but me, so the staff doesn't get here often. Those who do, never really last. So I take care of it.''

Patrick, oddly enough, understood that very well. Not the cleaning bit, he hated sweeping with a passion, but in the way Bobby looked so lonely. Before Sandy, who had to physical drag him out of his slump, Patrick had been very much alone. Parents and sister gone, no explanation or reasoning, but leaving behind their useless, slacker son and brother.

If only they could see him now. With a fancy new wardrobe and hobnobbing with royals.

Sandy made a face, like she couldn't quite deal with the emotions Bobby was making her feel. She always was the kind of person to think with her head, rather than her heart. From what Patrick could tell about Bobby, was all heart.

''Anyway!'' Bobby continued, and Patrick realized that with the work done they were being lead down the hallway, both he and Sandy trailing after him without a thought. ''If you two are free, maybe we could spend some time together! Are you hungry? We could go to my room.''

The questions, and exclamations buffeted at them came quick, but Patrick found himself enjoying it. The young lad was infectious in his joy, and fighting a smile was pretty much impossible.

''You had me at hungry. All William told me to do was clean the bedrooms in this wing, and with you two helping me I'm already done.''

''I dunno...'' Says Sandy, reluctantly careful. ''Is it alright for you to be fraternizin' with a couple 'a staff members?''

Bobby's eyebrows rose close to his hair line, still a messy swipe of red-gold. ''Why wouldn't it be?''

''Well, uh- well...'' Sandy dropped her shoulders in defeat at Bobby logical rebuff. A tiny smile appeared on her face, and Patrick could see it was more real than not. ''You got me there Bobby. My shift ain't for another two hours, so I guess we got time to kill.''

A weight, so obvious that both Sandy and Patrick caught it at once lifted off of Bobby's shoulders. For a someone who was basically a stranger, he was getting easier to read by the second. Patrick didn't like to think of his reaction had they turned him down.

''I live at the end of the right wing. I've got a whole room to myself!'' The cat, who only just reappeared in the hallway meowed loudly, tail trashing as it rubbed against Bobby's legs. He laughed good naturedly. ''Sorry Gary-Beary. It's your room too.''

''Wait.'' Said Sandy. ''You live all by your lonesome over here? You don't stay near the King and Queen?''

Bobby shrugged, a tiny blink and you'd miss it action. The subdued motion didn't suit him. ''The King is a busy man. Sometimes Queen Karen will visit me. She brings me tea.''

All the rumors of the Queen, nearly a silent shadow compared to her husband, would cause Patrick to think she wasn't the tea type of lady. By his side Sandy looked down right suspicious. This was a piece of information that they could file away for later.

Like the sun cresting Bobby was back to what Patrick assumed was his natural cheery attitude. ''Here we are! Home sweet home.''

Unlike all the other rooms of this wing, Bobby's showed sturdy oak double doors. The details were amazing, fitting for royalty. Patrick couldn't even pretend to know how all of those little carvings in the wood were made. Bobby turned the fine golden handle and the doors opened without the squeak all the other rooms had.

As they walked in Patrick took careful stock of the place. Beautiful drapes hung over vast windows, natural light from the lowering sun filtering in. It shone across (and Patrick actually snickered at this, earning a smile from his companions) Bobby's three mattress high bed. Off in the corner Gary plopped down among a pile of plush pillows and promptly fell asleep.

Sandy made a breathless sound of awe. He looked to see whatever would cause such a rare gasp, and followed her eyes to the mountains of book shelved on Bobby's wall. A collection of literature such as this was a rare one in town, and despite being the opposite of a bookworm himself, even Patrick could appreciate this commodity.

''This is amazin' Bobby!'' She stroked the spine of one of the nearby books with her forefinger. ''Our library in town ain't half as impressive as this.''

''Then why don't you take some?''

''Pardon me?''

Bobby rolled his eyes, but even that could look nothing but in good fun. He went to her side and reached for the book she had been caressing, having to balance on the tips of his toes to do so. It was a solid red, golden embroidery stretched across the cover.

''Take it.'' Bobby repeated, and when Sandy didn't move, physically pushed it into her hands. Reflexively she took hold, but her mind seemed to be having trouble keeping up with what was just said.

''I-I can't.'' She floundered, but Patrick could see her vice grip on the book. ''I can't just take somethin' o' yours. You're the Prince.''

That last comment made Bobby flinch ever so slightly, hands curled at his side. It passed as quick as it came, and Bobby was smiling again, fondly insistent. ''You can when I'm giving it to you. You can consider it a gift. In fact!'' He lifted a finger with a little woosh of _ah ha!_ and turned his attention to Patrick. ''You can take something too! A book, or maybe some clothes? Jewelry?''

Patrick, who's record of receiving gifts was limited to Sandy's company, shook his head. It was overwhelming to be offered so much, especially when he was accustomed to so little.

Sandy cut in before Bobby could get to cajoling Patrick, very sure that one look at those sparkling blue eyes that he would crumble. ''Bobby.'' She said, though still stuffing the book into her satchel. ''That's real kind. But you don't gotta give us your stuff. It's nice just being here.''

''Really?''

''Really. It's a beautiful room. Must be nice havin' this big old place to yourself in such a crowded castle, huh?''

Instead of answering Bobby turned, plopping himself down onto his large bed. Well, Sandy knew that sound. It was the same sad grunt Patrick would give her whenever her would focus too much on what his parents did and didn't do. And while this was the Prince, and she had only known Bobby for a little over an hour now, Sandy found no hesitation in what she did next.

She sat down next to him, and Patrick joined a moment later. Like the presence of two bodies next to him was an immediate improvement Bobby rose, slightly sheepish.

''What's eatin' ya?'' Patrick asked.

That got a wiggle out of Bobby, like he was struggling to answer the question. ''It's a nice room.'' He admitted, lips turned in a half forced smile. ''But I really miss my old one. I know that's really nothing to complain about, but; _eugh.''_

Now, Patrick got that. ''Eugh.'' He repeated sympathetically. 

Sandy smirked at Patrick over Bobby, who began to cheer up the slightest. Her hand moved as if she wanted to ruffle Bobby's hair, only to change trajectory at the last moment to settle on his knee. ''Well, can't you move? You are the Prince.''

''No. King Sheldon ordered me here after my parents died.''

That sent a chill through the room. Even with the casual way Bobby said it, the way he tightened where he sat, stiff and still showed just how hard it was to mention his decade old loss.

''Besides,'' he continued. ''My old room was never this close to the garden.''

He stood again, stretching stiff legs until they popped, and strolled off to another set of double doors Patrick had missed before. A lovely silk curtain hid half of it away, which Bobby pulled aside. Sandy and Patrick joined him, and Bobby gave them a look of excitement as the door opened.

Revealed to them was a canopy of sprawling oak limbs, the fading sun jutting through just enough to catch the flower beds in its glow. It was an amazing view to be sure, but Sandy couldn't help to notice with the high walls, and tall tree blocking out most of the sky, it could hardly be considered outside. More of an extended cage with pretty iron bars.

Bobby himself didn't so much as bat an eye. He made his way to a cracked stone bench and sat, patting the empty space next to him when Sandy and Patrick didn't follow.

''It's beautiful.'' She said, opting to stand while Patrick took the seat. ''I ain't never seen some of these flowers before.''

Patrick nodded, eyes locked on a berry bush just a few feet away. Back in town foliage was reduced to dead and dying plants, brown, brittle, and all together useless. The only living ones you'd see were on farms, or the odd household with a green-thumb, and even then the last decade had seen some hard growing times. He wondered if they were edible...

Bobby plucked one the of flowers Sandy was looking at and held it between his fingers. It was dark purple, with six perfectly symmetrical petals. He held it aloft towards her shyly, like he expected the offering to be rebuffed again.

''I bet it would look even more beautiful in your hair.''

For a moment, long enough for all three of them to hear nothing but the wind, Sandy didn't move. It wasn't like before, when Bobby had gifted her a book. That had seemed more like a plea of friendship, a desperate gift from a lonely boy. This was different. Sandy didn't exactly consider herself bottom of the barrel when it came to looks (thought appearance were overrated actually), but she had never had anyone look at her like _that._ (Except Patrick at times, but she refused to think about that) Bobby wasn't being sly, charismatic in only an open sort of way, nor did he appear to be lying for her affection. This was his full unadulterated truth.

She took it, exceedingly careful with the delicate thing, and tucked it into her hair. Bobby smile, while Patrick could be nothing but awestruck. Sandy looked, looked, _wow._ Who knew such a simple accessory would suit her so well.

''Gosh Bobby. I-'' The sound of a shrill bell her off, and Sandy sunk, somewhat relived. ''That's the call for my shift. I gotta run.''

''Aww.'' Bobby frowned, less surprised than Sandy would of expected. ''Okay. You're welcome back anytime.''

''Thanks Bobby. Hey Pat?''

''Yup?''

''See you later.''

''Right-o.'' He waved her away, Bobby coming back to the seat at his side once Sandy left. Patrick didn't know what to say, and Bobby didn't seem inclined to talk, so he went back to studying the berry bush. He had no clue what they were. Bobby didn't look like the type to keep dangerous plants so close to his pet, but he couldn't truly be sure. Sandy would probably know. Or maybe even Edward.

A pale hand cut through his vision and plucked one of the round fruits from its perch. Patrick almost startled, and followed the trail of the hand back up to Bobby's hopeful face.

''They aren't poisonous, if that's what you're worried about. Look.'' He plopped it into his mouth as to prove the point. A reddish residue stained his fingers where the berry had just been. Bobby gave a pleasant hum, reaching for a few more of the little treats.

That was good enough for Patrick. They had gone this far that he was reasonably sure Bobby wasn't going to actively try and kill him. He was hard pressed to think Bobby had a vile bone in his body. He focused, gathered a handful of the berries, and taste tested one carefully. They were sweet, but not overbearingly so, and unlike anything he had ever sampled before.

A lot like Bobby in berry form.

''These are good!'' He said, and Bobby looked over at his bush like a prideful parent.

''It's a Barberry bush. Or, _Berberis canadensis_ if you want to be fancy.'' Bobby snorted at that absurd name. He lifted an arm towards the plant again, but instead of picking another berry he stroked the soft leaves with a finger. ''My grandmother planted most of these. I remember coming in here with her to play as a kid while she painted.''

Like before that sad look crossed Bobby's face. It was still jarring enough that Patrick clinched his fist without thinking, sending a squirt of Barberry juice scattering across his fingers.

''My friend Edward has a garden.'' He said in a rush.

''Huh?''

Patrick loathed to dirty up these fine clothes Sandy had scored for him, so he ran his hand against the grass in an attempt to clean it. Bobby looked somewhat amused at that, so he continued. ''Yup. Nothing fancy as this, but he keeps some plants inside his house. Sometimes if I catch him in a good mood he'll give Sandy and me mint, and Sandy will make tea.''

''That sounds...'' Bobby settled with a far off gaze. ''That sounds lovely. I usually take my tea alone.''

''Well,'' after a short debate deciding if it would be okay to sling an arm around royalty, and coming to the conclusion that with Bobby nearly anything would be alright, Pat pulled him close. ''Let me tell you about this time Edward tried to convince Sandy and I the shop he works at was haunted-''

\---

Within the next five days Sandy and Patrick found themselves visiting Bobby more often than not. Every night as they returned to their quarters Sandy would remind him that information was what they sought above all else, yet every morning the three of them would be laughing joyously in Bobby's room, too caught in the euphoria of friendship to think about any ulterior motives. 

Patrick was rather happy about that. He _liked_ Bobby. The guy was refreshing in his kindness, something he hadn't seen since meeting Sandy all those years ago. And Sandy, much as she'd avoid admitting it, was just as enamored with the Prince as he was.

In a friendly way, of course. They weren't so foolish as to think a royal would, or could ever be more than a friend with two poor commoners. Especially if Bobby would take the crown should their coup against King Sheldon be successful. And that was assuming Bobby even wanted to continue this _friendly_ relationship once he learned what they were doing.

Patrick sort of hoped he'd never learn it.

With Sandy keeping up with night patrol, and Patrick being nearly shunned to cleaning of the right wing of the castle, they often spent the afternoon with Bobby. The day prior he had sent them away with a promise of surprise. Sandy, while worried what in the world _that_ could mean, had promised as eagerly as Pat had seen her in ages that they wouldn't miss it for the world.

Patrick rushed through his chores that next day, and with Sandy's assistance they arrived at Bobby's door almost half an hour early. She knocked, a mere formality as Bobby insisted they could drop uninvited anytime. A scuffle came from behind the door, and Bobby answered after a rather concerning thump. He looked just as happy as the day they first met, even a bit more wild. A cloak, thick and dark hung around his shoulders.

''Hey guys!'' He said, breathless. ''Fancy a stroll outside the castle?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this delay yall! I had a friend come over for a few days, and the moment she left I caught the flu :/ Today is my first fever free one, so I got to work quick as I could to get it out. So, this chapter is shorter than I'd like. The last update should come soon, and be longer, so I can get back to Simple Doesn't Mean bad.
> 
> Thanks for the understanding!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a short break from Simple Doesn't Mean Bad for this! What was meant to be a one-shot grew, and combined with my lack of impulse control, here we are.
> 
> Enjoy me throwing my favorite tropes at you! <3


End file.
